tombraiderfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Temple of the Cat
Temple of the Cat to drugi poziom w Unfinished Business. Solucja Użyj wajchy na ścianie i zeskocz na niższy poziom. Zapamiętaj znajdujące się tutaj złote drzwi, pozbieraj magazynki do magnum, a następnie zlokalizuj w pobliżu dwie wnęki prowadzące do małego pokoiku z kratami, mumią i kilkoma przydatnymi przedmiotami. Na ścianie znajduje się wajcha, której użycie spowoduje podniesienie się krat. Pozbieraj fanty, zabij mumię i przesuń wajchę''jeszcze raz''. Otworzy to złote drzwi z lokacji startowej - udaj się więc do Sekretu 1 i pozbieraj wszystkie przydatne przedmioty. Teraz możesz wrócić na właściwą ścieżkę, która ostatecznie ponownie wyprowadzi cię na otwartą przestrzeń. Pozwiedzaj dostępny obszar, docelowo kierując się w stronę piramidy na zachodzie. Na jednym z "tarasów", dokładnie u podnóża wysokiego filaru z posągiem kota, znajdują się bloki do przesuwania. Nie ma tu wielu możliwości, więc po prostu wysuń je tak, aby odkryć wejście do wnętrza budowli. W środku znajdziesz apteczkę, a także wajchę otwierającą drzwi prowadzące do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Zabierz z podłogi Ornate Key i wbiegnij do góry, gdzie znajdziesz amunicję oraz wrócisz do punktu wyjścia. Pobiegnij w kierunku podnóża piramidy, gdzie znajdziesz przesuwalny blok kryjący amunicję do shotguna, a także ścieżkę prowadzącą nad małe jeziorko. Zanurkuj i odszukaj dźwignię na skalnej ścianie na północy - otworzy ona na chwilę pobliskie drzwi, więc spiesz się! Zabierz drugi Ornate Key i wracaj na piramidę, konkretnie na jeden z jej najwyższych poziomów. Przedostań się na drugą stronę budowli i użyj w zamkach znalezionych wcześniej kluczy. Trafisz do ciemnego labiryntu. Na początku skręć w prawo i biegnij prosto, aż do momentu w którym z korytarza po lewej wyskoczy pantera. Wbiegnij tam i zgarnij leżącą pod ścianą''dużą apteczkę'' - Sekret 2. Tą samą drogą wróć do miejsca startu i tym razem wybierz lewą odnogę, gdzie w cieniu, na ścianie znajdziesz wajchę. Użyj jej (powinno zrobić się jasno) i wróć do miejsca, gdzie znajdował się poprzedni sekret i biegnij dalej, jedyną możliwą drogą. Miń pomieszczenie z klapą w podłodze i przestaw wajchę znajdującą się na końcu zarośniętego korytarza. Teraz możesz zeskoczyć niżej, do pomieszczenia z wodą pod podłogą, ale na razie nie schodź na sam dół. Biegnij dalej, przeskakując na dziurami w podłodze, aż trafisz na ścianę z dwoma dźwigniami. Przestaw je szybko i zeskocz na niższy poziom, nim drzwi pod wodą zdążą się zamknąć. Zaraz po przepłynięciu przez drzwi spójrz w górę i wyjdź na powierzchnię. Poza dwiema apteczkami leży tu także Ornate Key, który koniecznie zabierz i wróć do wody. Wpłyń do kolejnego, charakterystycznego pomieszczenia z wizerunkami biegających kotów. Tutaj znajdziesz kolejne dwa klucze - pierwszy na dole, obok bloku do przesuwania, drugi na wyższym poziomie w północno-zachodnim rogu. Zwróć również uwagę na północną ścianę z kilkoma zamkami, gdzie później użyjesz wszystkich kluczy. Ostatnie dwa znajdują się na podestach po wschodniej stronie pomieszczenia. Mając pięć kluczy otwórz drzwi znajdujące się obok i udaj się do kolejnej komnaty. Teraz ostrożnie opuszczaj się na sam dół, a na końcu wskocz do wnęki z małą apteczką. Stamtąd, stojąc twarzą w kierunku kolców, skocz po lekkim skosie w lewo, do kolejnej wnęki, a dalej zjedź po małej pochylni. Przestaw wajchę, która otworzy drzwi znajdujące się w pokoju wyżej. Aby bezpiecznie wydostać się z pułapki skorzystaj z kolejnej pochylni, ale w ostatniej chwili przeskocz na podest z amunicją. W kolejnym pomieszczeniu zanurkuj, a następnie skieruj się na północ. Płyń, aż miniesz magazynki do Uzi leżące na dnie, po czym skręć w prawo i przepłyń przez przejście, w którym nie ma krat. Od razu skręć w prawo i za kolejnym zakrętem przestaw dźwignię otwierającą drzwi na powierzchni. Pozbieraj z dna wszystkie przydatne przedmioty i wracaj do nowo otwartego przejścia. Teraz musisz przejść po dwóch polach, na których widnieje głowa faraona, dzięki czemu otworzysz drzwi do pomieszczenia z dwoma mumiami i wajchami, które przestaw. Wejdź do pomieszczenia, które wcześniej blokowała kula i pozbieraj wszystkie przydatne przedmioty. Biegnij długim korytarzem dopóki ponownie nie trafisz do lokacji z biegającymi kotami. Teraz udaj się do nowo otwartych drzwi, które znajdują się dokładnie naprzeciwko tych, które otworzyłeś wcześniej za pomocą pięciu kluczy. Cóż, jeśli sądzisz, że zaraz zrobi się nieciekawie to niestety masz rację ;-). Póki co pozbieraj całą''amunicję'', która poniewiera się na posadzce. Kiedy tylko dotrzesz do pomieszczenia pełnego piasku, od razu wskocz na jakiekolwiek podwyższenie z którego bezpiecznie rozprawisz się z przeciwnikami. Głównym celem jest jednak przestawienie znajdującej się tam wajchy, która otworzy drzwi znajdujące się trochę wcześniej. Przebiegnij przez pomieszczenie z zamkniętymi drzwiami i krzesłem na środku, a następnie na samą górę żółtych schodów. Stań na krawędzi i spójrz w lewo, na dół. Jest tam szary blok, na który można bezpiecznie zeskoczyć, następnie weź rozbieg i skocz w kierunku żółtego podestu z''amunicją''. Dalsza droga prowadzi w prawo i do góry, po kolejnych żółtych podestach. Przestaw dźwignię za posągiem kota i wyjdź na zewnątrz, nie korzystaj jednak z pomostu, który się pojawił. Tą samą drogą, którą się tu dostałeś ponownie zejdź na podest, na którym leżała amunicja. Stamtąd opuść się jeszcze niżej - jest tu małe podwyższenie niewidoczne z góry, więc Lara się nie zabije i bezpiecznie wyląduje na ziemi. Obok znajduje się wejście do ukrytej komnaty -'Sekret 3'. Zbierz fanty, poczym skorzystaj z pochylni - uważaj jednak na toczące się głazy i chowaj się przed nimi we wnękach w ścianie. Dalej trafisz do korytarza z panterą, kolejnymi przedmiotami, a także wyjściem z sekretu. Stąd bez problemu wrócisz do pokoju z krzesłem i otwartymi już drzwiami. Wyjście z małego pokoiku z palmą ukryte jest w rogu, na prawo od wejścia. Biegnij dalej jedyną możliwą drogą, aż dotrzesz do niewielkiego baseniku. Przestaw podwodną wajchę i wróć do pierwszego pomieszczenia z palmą, teraz można z niego wyjść przez otwory w suficie. Aby opuścić kolejną klapę stań na symbolu faraona obok. Kolejne drzwi otworzą się same. Trafisz do korytarza z trzema drzwiami, które otwiera para znajdujących się obok nich dźwigni. Właściwa droga prowadzi przez przejścia znajdujące po przeciwnych końcach korytarza. Skorzystanie ze środkowych skończy się dla Lary śmiercią, jednakże… Przestaw wajchy obok drzwi oznaczonych symbolami czaszek, ale nie wbiegaj od razu do środka! Bezpieczne jest tylko jedno pole znajdujące się zaraz za drzwiami, dodatkowo otwiera ono czasowo drzwi znajdujące się na końcu korytarza i prowadzące do sekretu. Kiedy tylko staniesz na tym fragmencie podłogi od razu wybiegnij na korytarz i następnie szybko do drzwi na północnej ścianie. Teraz czeka cię mała łamigłówka związana z przesuwaniem bloków. Ten, który masz przed sobą przesuń raz do przodu, a następnie raz w prawo. Przełącz wajchę i wysuń drugi blok, który musisz umieścić w drzwiach, którymi tu przybiegłeś. Wejdź do kolejnego pomieszczenia i przesuń blok w południowo-wschodni róg. Teraz wysuń ze ściany kolejny i przesuń go aż do samego końca pierwszego pokoiku. Wejdź do trzeciej z kolei komnaty i wysuń kolejny blok do poprzedniej, po czym pchnij go pod ścianę, abyś mógł tam wrócić. Teraz pozostaje ci tylko wysunąć ze ściany ostatni blok, co jednocześnie odblokuje drogę do Sekretu 4, ostatniego w tym etapie. Pozbieraj wszystkie przedmioty, poczym wróć do pierwszego pokoiku i wysuń na zewnątrz blok tarasujący wyjście. Użyj dźwigni przy najbliższych drzwiach i wejdź do sali z olbrzymim posągiem przedstawiającym kota. Obejdź posąg dookoła, a natrafisz na blok, który możesz wepchnąć do środka. Wejdź na podwyższenie, a z niego wskocz jeszcze wyżej. Weź rozbieg i skocz w kierunku niebieskiego gzymsu otaczającego posąg. W północno-wschodnim rogu znajdziesz schody prowadzące jeszcze wyżej. Zabij panterę chodzącą w pysku wielkiego kota, po czym skacz po złotych filarach i wnękach w ścianie, aż kolejny raz okrążysz salę i dotrzesz do pokrytej hieroglifami kolumny, która pozwoli ci wspiąć się jeszcze wyżej. Biegnij po gzymsie w stronę pyska wielkiego posągu, po czym przeskocz na płaski podest pod jego okiem. Uważając na szalejącą u góry mumię przestaw dźwignię znajdującą się na łbie, po czym zejdź na utworzony z jęzora pomost. W środku łba posągu jest kolejna dźwignia, jednak idąc w jej kierunku uważaj na dziurę w podłodze. Po wszystkim pozostaje ci już tylko biec prostą drogą w kierunku końca poziomu. Szczegóły Znaleziona Broń *Uzi Sojusznicy *brak Wrogowie *Mumia Pantera *Czarna Pantera *Krokodyl Zwiedzone Lokacje *Khamoon Sekrety *1 - 4 zestawy naboi do Magnum *2 - Duża Apteczka *3 - Naboje do Uzi i Duża Apteczka *4 - Mała Apteczka, Duża Apteczka,Naboje do Shotguna i naboje do Uzi